To a surgeon performing a lengthy operation, the comfort of a headlamp assembly can be a significant issue. Even a small area of discomfort can become increasingly unpleasant, as the hours pass. Moreover, for headlamp assemblies which hold the batteries on the headband, it is necessary for the headband to include an electric network that permits a user to adjust the brightness of the headlamp, without wasting very much electric power. This function is typically performed by a DC-to-DC convertor, in the form of a switching regulator. The placement of a circuit card hosting this network has been problematic, adding to the potential for hard pressure-spot on the side of the head.
Another problem encountered in the use of headbands is a tendency for the linkage to the headlamp to sway, as the wearer moves his head. This creates an irritating movement of the light spot.
Another issue that arises in the use of headlamp assemblies is diagnosing assembly failure. There has been an issue in models in which the electronics are buried in the headband, of finding where in the circuitry the failure has occurred. Simply isolating the failure to headlamp (sometimes referred to as “bezel”), or the circuitry held within the headband portion can prove daunting.